


Blood of the Innocent

by AspergianStoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Creepy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspergianStoryteller/pseuds/AspergianStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During detention in the Forbidden Forest, Possessed!Quirrel had a couple of minutes with Harry at his mercy. </p>
<p>"You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself and you will have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Innocent

The unicorn was dead, its beautiful pearly white body sprawled on the Forest floor, long legs at odd angles and mane splayed out. So beautiful and sad. Echoes of its pain, with splashes of its blood were scattered around.

Harry took a step closer, then froze as a dark, hooded figure came out of the shadows. It knelt down by the unicorn, lowered its head and began to drink its blood.

'Aaaaargh!' Draco screamed in terror and he and Fang bolted.

The hooded figure raised its head to look at Harry, and he saw that silvery blood was dripping down its front, it and sharp, stabbing pain erupted in his scar, sending him to his knees.

To his growing fear and pain, the figure stood up and stalked towards him. It raised its hand...

_Snap._

Ropes appeared out of nowhere, flinging him into a tree as they bound him to it. Harry tried to shake off the dizziness and escape some how. But the hooded figure drew closer. It stood close, Harry's scar was so painful his eyes were streaming, considering him. Its face was in shadow but he could smell it: horse, garlic, death.

When it perked up suddenly, Harry had the mental image of a light bulb popping up above its head. Then a evil grin (hidden by the hood but it was obviously an evil grin) crossed its face. A hand came up again and wiped the dribbled unicorn blood off its robe. The blood nearly glowed, shimmered beautiful silver on the gloved hand. The other hand reached up and caressing so gently it scared him, wiped the tears of pain and fear from Harry's cheeks. Then moving quickly it grabbed his face, clutching his jaw to pry it open.

The fingers stained bloody silver drew close and brushed his lips. They smeared them as though applying lip gloss, and slipped into his mouth to deposit blood in there. It tasted salty, bitter, meaty and somehow sweet. It tingled with a power he could not understand. Remembering where it came from, fresh tears left Harry's eyes. Satisfied that its hand was "licked clean", the hooded figure clamped Harry's mouth shut and rubbed his throat to induce swallowing. The tingling spread down his throat and into his stomach.

The hooded figure looked long at Harry, then as hoof beats approached, backed off and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> This was originally a challenge fic, so if anyone wants to make their own story with this idea, go ahead, just mention the original, OK?


End file.
